Destiel Drabble Dump 4
by SibylVanestiel
Summary: Prompts: Anniversary fluff, Jealous Dean, Impala Slash, 3 word prompt.


1. Anniversary Fluff:

Dean's tried. He can feel his shoulders droop and his knees ache as he takes the key out of the door and locks it behind him. His gun and the knife are shoved safely under his pillow as he dresses down to just his t-shirt and boxers. The hunter isn't sure of the time or even the day of the week, but it is dark out and that is good enough for him.

Pulling the stiff musty motel sheets over his arms and turning over, he closes his eyes and feels some of the tension leave him.

"Dean."

The voice calls him from the dreamy state of mind as he springs up, knife in hand, poised to defend himself.

"Jesus, Cas, I could have cut you. Don't sneak up on a guy when he is sleeping."

"Sorry, I just figured..." Cas let the sentence die as he shifted his eyes to the clock and back to Dean's face.

The numbers read 12:01am. The angel had something in his hand, but in the dimness of the room, Dean couldn't make it out.

"I'll sleep later, what's the big emergency?"

The hunter rolled over, planted his feet on the floor, stowed the knife back in it's usual nighttime spot, and turned on the lamp.

"There is no emergency. I know this kind of thing is an important custom for humans, so I imagined you would want to observe it."

"What custom is that? Cut me some slack, Cas, it's late."

Dean sighed and motioned to his rumpled bed.

"Anniversaries. If this is a bad time, I will come back when the sun is up."

He put the box in his hand on the table and the rustle of wings carried him away before Dean had time to process anything.

Opening the lid on the little white box with fancy writing, he knew now what an ass he had been. Cas had brought him pie. Not any frozen, grocery store pie, but the real thing, handmade, flaky crust pastry pie. Apple, with cinnamon and lattice topped crust.

"Cas, come back," He shouted to the empty room with no reply. A count to ten revealed no signs of response so he tried again. "I pray to Castiel to get his ass back here and eat some pie with me."

The familiar sound of Cas in flight answered at last as the hunter turned to offer up a slice.

"I don't eat."

"I know you don't have to, but it doesn't mean you can't. Just...pretend."

They sat in near silence eating the pie as Dean moaned in appreciation of the late night snack. He scraped every crumb from the plate, licking the fork clean.

"There is an odd saying: The way to a man's heart is through his stomache. I think I have a better understanding of it now." Cas muttered.

"You think?"

Dean pulled Cas across the table by the lapels allowing his lips to find their target. The angel moaned in apprecation.

"I didn't get you anything, Cas. Didn't realize we were here, you know, at gifts and stuff."

"Consider the debt repaid."

Cas wrapped his hand back around Dean's head and brought their lips together once more.

Breaking the kiss, Cas whispered into Dean's wanting mouth, "I hear this is the best part anyways."

"No, it gets better." Dean bites the angel's lower lip and smiles as he shifts his eyes towards the bed. "Happy Anniversary, Cas."

2. Prompt: Jealous!Dean

Meg had been flitting her eyelashes, for sure,and Cas had been fake married to that strange woman, but this was different. The angel had no real idea about the others; and this one was on a mission to get Cas laid. She wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Hell, she thought the clueless bit was an act and it got her even more revved up.

Dean knew the type. Hell, he could be that type himself if the right target came along. Usually the night ended on a high note, but this time he wasn't the star of the show.

She had her hands on him, rubbing his arm, casually resting her palm on his leg as she leaned closer to be heard over the sound of the crowd at the bar.

When Dean confronted Cas about it, the angel just answered, "She seems very friendly. I am very good at reading people, Dean."

He returned to his beer, watching the exchange from across the room, every touch and subtle flirtation going right over that angel's head. Some girl tried to get the hunter's attention, but after five minutes of not so rousing small talk she moved on; clearly believing that Dean had his eyes on someone else. She just didn't realize it wasn't the woman in the tight red top currently manhandling his friend.

Having seen enough, Dean stepped in again, "Excuse me, I just need to borrow him for a moment."

Pulling Cas by the collar he yanks him around the corner.

"That woman is going to eat you alive."

"She is not a leviathan. I thought you wanted me to do this?"

"I did, I just don't want you to get in over your head, maybe we should just try again another night. That is enough for now, tiger."

"Whatever you think is best, Dean." Cas shrugged and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

The rush in his ears and the sudden dizziness that came with Cas's transport system, coupled with a few beers, made him wobble leaning into Cas for support.

The kiss wasn't planned, it was just there. A need to claim Cas again, to make him remember who he was here for, who he had become. Dean's angel.

He answered with ferocity. The angel's lips owned his right back as they found the way to the bed. Buttons flew free and belts fell open as hands worked in a frenzy of need. Pushing the angel down on the bed, the man stood above him.

"You're my angel."

3. Prompt, river sweat slow:

Cas's skin shimmered in the moonlight; the sweat beading on his forehead as he knelt to the water. The river rushed by so quickly he dared not immerse himself, but cupping a hand in was enough to wipe his face and wet the back of his neck.

His breath was finally starting to return to normal.

Until Dean came up behind him and followed his actions, going so far as to remove his shirt. The smile reached his eyes as he glanced at his angel under the full moon.

"That was close."

"Yes."

"Warm night."

"Yes."

Looking down, following the line of the hunter's movements, Dean's hands were unbuttoning his shirt, pushing his tie aside.

Cas's breathing became rapid again all at once.

"Slowly, Cas."

"Yes."

He whispered before Dean's lips were on his, silencing him and bringing the air back into his lungs. He could still taste the sweat on the hunter's skin, the scent of his body filling him with desire.

They found themselves naked under the canopy of trees. Hands caressed as lips met and explored. Dean moved himself with a steady rythum, adding more of himself to the angel with every small thrust.

The roar of the river was the only sound apart from the quiet sighs and slow moans in the darkness as the angel and hunter came together, biting back the urge to shout with pleasure as the rush took them.

4. Prompt: Dean and Cas are in the Impala, pulled over because of the harsh rain, and a little mood music in the form of Leonard Cohen's Hallelujah comes on:

Fog settles on the windows as Dean pants, coming up for air at last. Cas's lips are a trap he always falls into so easily. They part to speak, but the hunter silences the angel from asking more questions he doesn't want to answer, he just wants to feel.

Wants to feel needed, and not just for this or for protection, for some brotherly bond of blood that pulls you in an weighs with guilt. He wants to be that one for Cas, the person who means everything, the person you never let down, the person you never leave… you never give up.

His emotions have been pushed back endlessly, he doesn't even know how to recognize them anymore, he just knows Cas can keep them at bay. He can lose himself in those eyes that look through him and know him, those hands that cradled his soul.

Those same hands that were snaking into his jeans and rubbing him in all the right ways. The grip that claimed him was owning him now, bringing him to the edge too fast.

"Cas," Dean bites his lip, "yes…" he hisses as he loses control.

The rain subsides as the hunter puts himself to rights and turns the signal on, the open road before him, his angel beside him.


End file.
